


Long Live Love

by dykecassandrawayne



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Dick was six when he told his parents he was a boy. He chose the name Richard and was happy when his mom called him Dickie for the first time.Dick was thirteen when he had his first kiss. Babs was a year older but at the time she was an inch shorter.





	Long Live Love

Dick was six when he told his parents he was a boy. He chose the name Richard and was happy when his mom called him Dickie for the first time.

Dick was thirteen when he had his first kiss. Babs was a year older but at the time she was an inch shorter.

It was a dare at some stupid party with some other Gotham Academy students. 

"You're not a bad kisser, Dick." Babs smiled at him afterwards.

He just smirked and winked.

His second kiss was with Batgirl that same year. It was after they were beaten up and injured. 

They kissed when they were safe.

"Not a bad kisser at all, Robin." Batgirl laughed.

Many kisses with Babs and Batgirl followed. His best friend and his partner. His favorite redhead. His girlfriend. One of the few people who knew him as both Dick and Robin.

They broke up after a few months. They worked better as friends.

The first boy he kissed was Wally when he was sixteen. They were in Titan Tower just talking while sparring.

In one second sparring turned to making out. Dick didn't know how it really happened but he wasn't gonna complain. 

He knew he liked guys. He knew he liked girls.

He really had a thing for redheads didn't he?

Wally looked beautiful underneath him. "You're a terrible kisser, Walls." Dick joked.

When Kid Flash kissed him in front of the team. No one said anything. Donna raised an eyebrow and then she went back to lifting weights. Roy gave him a thumbs up and Garth didn't even notice.

He pulled Kid Flash out of the training room and kissed him.

"Terrible kiss, KF." Dick laughed.

Kid Flash proved him wrong.

Again the relationship ended. It just burned out and they remained friends.

Not long after he and Wally ended things Koriand'r showed up and kissed him to learn English. He didn't mind at all.

"Wow." Dick said.

It was three months after that initial kiss that they shared another kiss. This one was romantic and it was between Nightwing and Starfire. He wasn't Robin anymore and she was more than Kori.

"Wow." Dick whispered.

They broke up after a while. Things were tense in the world.

He legally changed his name to Richard when he turned eighteen.

He ended up with Wally again; he had sex for the first time with Wally.

"I love you." Wally told him one night when they laid in bed; naked as the day they were born.

"I love you too." It wasn't the first time Dick had said it to Wally and in general but it was the first time he really meant it in a romantic way.

However in time, him and Wally lost the spark again.

At nineteen he got top surgery.

He ended up with Babs again. He messed up that relationship. He was an idiot.

"Get out." She told him. She had every right to be mad. He hurt her.

Then there was Shawn; she was right to leave him. 

"I can't do this." She said. Some days he wondered what would have happened if he had stopped being Nightwing and convinced her to stay.

There were a few others. Names he forgot after the night was over. 

He had a short fling with Wally but it ended before it could turn into something real.

He was twenty one when Tarantula happened. He didn't tell anyone what she did to him but people knew something was wrong.

When he was twenty three he got back together with Kori. She wasn't Starfire anymore; she was Queen Koriand'r of New Tamaran, the planet once known as Venus. Her people made areas of the planet livable for many forms of life.

He proposed after a year. Once they were married a boom tube was set up in his apartment and in her palace for easy travel.

Dick was a king. His friends laughed and called him your highness as a joke.

His daughter was born when he was twenty-five; Mar'iand'r Grayson.

He gave birth to her on New Tamaran. She was a princess. Dick called her Mar'i for short.

He loved Kori and they had a wonderful family.

Dick's first son was born when he was twenty-six; John Grayson. A prince named after his father.

His second son was born when he was twenty-nine; Jacob Grayson. Another prince. Dick called him Jake. 

He gave Stephanie Nightwing that same year.

Dick was thirty-two when he and Kori got a divorce. They weren't in love anymore; they hadn't been in love for years. 

Kori and him decided that the kids would go to an Earth school and live with him; she had duties as a queen and the kids had more family on Earth.

They remained friends.

At forty one Dick ended up kissing Roy. They were just hanging out and one thing lead to another. 

"Well shit." Dick said.

"What's wrong, Dickie boy?" Roy asked.

"I feel like I should have been kissing you a long time ago. You taste like vanilla." Dick smiled.

"You should always assume any ginger you meet wants to make out with you." Roy laughed.

"Shut up." 

"Make me."

Dick pulled him into a deep kiss. 

They kept their relationship a secret; from their friends and from their kids especially.

Weeks turned into months, which turned into a year. 

Another year past before they told anyone; they started with their kids.

"Why are we going out to eat?" Mar'i asked him when he told her they weren't having dinner at home.

"Because I have big news." Dick said. 

"Last time we went out to eat out of random it was because we had been at Mom's house for a month and you hadn't gone out to get groceries yet so we went to McDonald's." Jake said.

"This is different." Dick assured him.

"Is it mandatory? I was going to go over to Jai's house tonight." John asked.

"Yes, you can go over there later if you really want to." 

His three kids were confused when he parked in front of Roy's house. 

"Why are we at Uncle Roy's?" Jake asked.

"Is this another old Titans meet up?" Mar'i groaned.

"No. Let's go in." Dick said. 

Lian opens the door. "When dad said he wanted me to come over for dinner and said there would be guests I thought he meant my mom and Tommy and maybe like Mia or Conner to keep the peace. Thank goodness it's just you all. I don't want a repeat of the last family dinner I had." 

Mar'i laughed. "I remember that the Titans had to show up." 

"Yeah… your three better be thankful your parents don't have the same issues as mine." Lian pointed at Dick.

Dick smiled when Roy popped up. "Dinner's nearly done, Wings and Mini Wings get inside." 

After Dick helped Roy get dinner out, he grabbed Roy's hand. "Are you guys ready for some news?" 

"Yeah Dad." John said.

"We've been dating for two years." Roy said. Silence. It reminded Dick of the silence when Wally kissed him in front of the Titans all those years ago. 

"Well fuck, two years? Two fucking years and you didn't tell us?" Lian yelled.

Roy sighed. "I know, we're both sorry about keeping it a secret. But both me and Dick… have had a long history of messing up relationships or moving too quickly."

"And I have you three still at home. Introducing someone to you guys might have upset you." Dick said to his kids.

"Two years is a little long." Mar'i huffed.

"Is this gonna be like when Aunt Donna married Mom so now we just call her Donna?" Jake asked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Jake." Dick said.

"I already knew." John said.

"What?" The other five asked him.

"A lot of people do. You two really aren't that sneaky. Anyway let's eat because I want to go over to Jai's house tonight." John shrugged.

"Shut up about your booty call. We get it, you want to go fuck your boyfriend." Mar'i said.

"His what?!?" Dick looked at his daughter.

"Oh dad. How are you this clueless?" She sighed.

"John Thomas Grayson you are grounded." Dick said.

"Ugh. Mar'i, fuck you."

Roy patted Dick's back.


End file.
